


EC|泽维尔手记：如何勾引火辣水管工

by Marka2357



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles is a Sweetheart, Erik is a plumber, Erik loves purple, Happy Ending, M/M, and stupid, dadneto, this is happy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marka2357/pseuds/Marka2357
Summary: 一发完，傻甜，为了勾引火辣水管工而不断砸坏自家水管的美丽查&为了勾引天使教授而每天都穿高领毛衣的英俊万
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 35





	EC|泽维尔手记：如何勾引火辣水管工

1.

查尔斯教授在周二下午拨通了维修公司的号码。接电话的是个小男生，一边说话，嘴里好像一边嚼着什么东西。

“歪？”他说。

“喂，您好。我们家的水管出了一点问题。”

“稍等，”对面轻快道，接着查尔斯听见一声大吼，“爸！！爸！你在吗？！！”

教授下意识地把话筒拿得远了一点。他手上正在写着明天的教案。

半分钟后，那个小男生的声音回来了，“没问题，泽维尔先生。我们马上派工人去您家维修。”

因为水管坏了，查尔斯没法给自己做饭。查尔斯·泽维尔教授热爱烘焙，今晚的计划本来是做五个樱桃纸杯蛋糕。有时候他自己都不得不承认，就像他的妹妹瑞雯说的，抛开工作以后，他的单身生活非常温馨、单调、无聊，和一个合格祖母之间的距离只剩五只猫。

查尔斯这样想着，叹了口气。他把笔记本电脑微微推开，端起咖啡喝了一口。也许我应该像再年轻一点的时候那样，找几个哥们去喝几杯啤酒？——也许钓几个姑娘？——或者小伙子？

“我想去约会。”他喃喃道，几乎没发现自己在自言自语，“我已经一年没约过会了。上帝。有时候我真希望天上会下男友……”

叮咚作响的门铃打断了查尔斯的嘟嘟囔囔。他叹着气套上自己的毛绒拖鞋，站起身来，一边走向门廊，把领带松开。

叮咚。

叮咚。

是个急脾气。查尔斯想着，在第四声刺耳的门铃响起来之前，赶紧打开了门。现在是十一月份，英格兰的雨夜雾气蒙蒙，又冷得要命，查尔斯打了个哆嗦，借着门廊的灯看见一个穿着黑色长大衣的男人，他显然也冷得够呛，一开口，嘴唇间呛出一大片白色的冷雾。

“查尔斯·泽维尔？”

“噢，是。”查尔斯说，“你是？”

“修水管的。”

“感谢上帝，快进来吧，外面冷死了。”

水管工听话地走进了屋子的灯光里。他的声音低沉，带着这一片常见的爱尔兰口音，所以查尔斯很自然地想着会见到一个姜色头发、天蓝眼睛、酒糟鼻、也许还大腹便便的爱尔兰人，但等他一抬头，却觉得一股电流从后脊窜上去。该死。

噢，该死，该死，该死。

查尔斯愿意放弃一切让自己此时瞬移回房间换好衣服，穿好皮鞋，喷点古龙水，再抹发胶；而不是像现在这样衣衫不整、头发乱七八糟，还穿着一双粉色的、印着小兔子图案的棉拖鞋。

水管工穿着一件深色高领毛衣，军装裤，配一双筒靴，一手拿着刚脱下来的大衣，一手提着工具箱，头发拢在脑后，面孔轮廓深邃，灰绿色的眼睛掩在大理石穹顶般优雅的眉弓下，由翘而密的睫毛点缀。他薄唇间叼着一根快燃尽的烟，皱着眉，看着发呆的查尔斯。

“噢，对不起，”他腾出手来，捏住嘴里的烟，歪了一下头，“你介意吗？”

“不，不，我没事，”查尔斯说，“尽管抽。”

“呐，我就抽完这根就行了。”水管工说着，狠狠吸了一口，把烟夹在两根手指间，上下打量了几眼查尔斯，最后目光停留在他的粉色棉拖鞋上。查尔斯觉得自己脸一下红了个透。

“在这儿，”他说，急忙转过身，“水管，水管在厨房这里。”

水管工把鞋在门口的垫子上擦了擦，把大衣挂在衣帽架上，跟着查尔斯走进来。查尔斯瞥着他，噢，上帝，那高领毛衣把他的身材衬得无比完美。

水管漏水了。

“嗯，小意思，泽维尔先生。”工人看了看，自信地说，“不要担心，马上就好。”

“那太好了。”查尔斯甜蜜一笑。教授后知后觉地意识到，从进门的一刻起，这水管工的眼睛就留在他的笑容上，他唇角一翘，回了一个很暧昧的微笑。

“你们家的水管很好看。”水管工认真道。

查尔斯经历过无数糟糕的搭讪词，但这种诡异程度的完全闻所未闻。但，噢，但他太辣了。查尔斯宽容地点点头。

“我本来打算做点蛋糕的。”

“唔。”水管工打开工具箱，撸起袖子，拿出一把钳子。这些稀松平常的动作不知怎的被他搞得很有一种要命的魅力，“我喜欢蛋糕。”

查尔斯盯着他因为弯下腰去而紧绷的裤子和因此而显出的臀线，本能地吞咽了一下空气。

2.

瑞雯托着腮，看着查尔斯把领带松开，两手握住一根钢管，抡起胳膊猛地砸向厨房的水管。咣！

“我说，查尔斯，”瑞雯道，“你要不要先做完饭再砸？水管坏了又不能做饭了。”

咣！咣！

“自己叫披萨去。”查尔斯说。

咣！咣！咣！

咔嚓。

一股自来水应声而出，溅了查尔斯一脸。看着教授特地精心打理的深色鬈发被水毁了，瑞雯觉得心情好了一点。

“你不怕他修不好？”

“不，不，不会的。”查尔斯把铁管扔到盥洗盆里，叉腰看着滋滋冒水的管子，嘴角浮起一点甜蜜的笑意，“艾瑞克什么都能修好。”

“上帝。”瑞雯捂住脸，“你像坠入爱河的十二岁女生。”

“我才没有。”泽维尔教授急忙否认，脸上浮起可疑的红晕，“我只是想有更多的时间来了解他…你知道，经过权衡，我发现砸水管是最有效的办法……”

于是，半个小时以后来开门的瑞雯看见的不是披萨小哥，而是一个穿着黑色大衣的高挑男人，一手提着一个工具箱，一手夹着一根吸了一半的烟，瞥着开门的瑞雯。

“噢，上帝，”瑞雯不客气地翻了个白眼，“哥！哥！！”

查尔斯几乎是下一秒钟就从空气里变了出来，他的头发——当然啦——又重新被打理得光泽闪亮，穿着整齐的白衬衫和小马甲，一双蓝眼睛熠熠闪光。

“嗨，艾瑞克，”他一把推开瑞雯，好像她很烫手似的，一边急忙说，“这是我妹妹。”

“嗨，泽维尔先生。”水管工打量了一下明亮的房间，他又吸了口烟，然后和善地挑起眉，“你介意吗？”

“不，不，不介意，”查尔斯说，“你尽管抽。”

“嗯。”对方微微一笑，薄唇弯弯的，“又见面了，是不是？我听说你的水管又坏了，泽维尔先生。真是不幸。可能是我上次没修好。”

“是啊，可能吧。”瑞雯说，“反正我们全都没法儿吃饭。”

“真糟糕。还是厨房的水管吗？”

“是的。”查尔斯把妹妹彻底挤开，“在这儿，真是辛苦你，这么冷的天。”

“哈，没事的。”水管工乖乖地跟着查尔斯进了厨房。在明亮的光线下，他漂亮的灰绿色眼睛显得有点冷峻，但是笑容很温柔。

他脱下大衣，露出里面的黑色高领毛衣（查尔斯抿紧嘴唇），又吸了几口烟，把烟屁股扔进灶台旁边的烟灰缸里，最后挽起袖子，蹲下来检查喷水的水管。

哪里的水管工干活的时候会穿成这样？看这锃亮的皮鞋和漂亮的裤子，还有那让人窒息的收身高领毛衣——哦，这个人的腰为什么这么窄？

“我是兼职的水管工。”好像听见了查尔斯在心里无声的尖叫，艾瑞克突然说，“晚上才来修水管。所以…噢，还没来得及换衣服呢。”

头脑灵活的查尔斯福至心灵。

“那你一定还没吃饭吧？”

“没呢。”艾瑞克说。他正用修长的手指探着水管崩开（被我们的教授砸崩）的地方，另一只手探进去把闸门扭死，不停喷溅的水花立刻消停了。

那我们不如一起去吃点东西？

这句话在查尔斯嘴里搅来搅去，却死活说不出来。他看着水管工工作的背影，嘴唇开开合合，越想越觉得面颊发烫。该死。他查尔斯·泽维尔可是高校社交花，搭讪王子，感情专家，瑞雯的所有男友问题都是他来开导。怎么此时所有技巧都从他嘴边不翼而飞？

“泽维尔先生？”

“叫我查尔斯就好。”

“查尔斯，”艾瑞克好像觉得这名字很有趣一样，特地笑了笑，接着扭过头来，“请别误会，不过我得问一下，你们家近来没被人…呃…破门而入吧？”

“什么？不，没有。”查尔斯说，“怎么了？”

“那就好，因为我有点担心。”艾瑞克说，“因为，你瞧，这个水管——这是被人暴力袭击之后才会出现的伤痕。”

查尔斯觉得自己耳朵尖也红透了。

“哦，这个……”他支支吾吾道，“是…我不小心撞上去了……”

感谢上天。他前几天不小心割伤了手，因此手指裹着一片创可贴呢。

“就在这儿，一定是我把他撞坏了，我在厨房里…滑倒了。”

艾瑞克站起来，腾出一只手很自然地把查尔斯受伤的手牵起来了。他嘴里还叼着那根冒着烟雾的烟，认真地垂着眼睛，好像查尔斯的手是什么价值连城的精巧物件。

“Ay，你可得当心点。我还记得我儿子小时候因为划破了手指，打了一针破伤风。”

查尔斯觉得自己粉色的心碎裂了。

“你有个儿子？”

艾瑞克抬头看了他一眼，咧嘴笑了。

“你忘了吗？接电话的就是他。”

查尔斯想起来了。

“他有丈夫吗？我是…我是说——你……”

“唔，他还没有。”艾瑞克说。

瑞雯从轻飘飘地穿过厨房，给查尔斯扔去一束同情的目光。

3.

查尔斯打开门，怔住了。

“你不是送披萨的。”他判断道。

“不是。”门口的男孩快活地说。他有一头银发，看起来像刚从飞天扫把上爬下来似的，头发凌乱地各自朝不同的方向倒去，“我是彼得。”

“呃……”‘

“我爸爸把我赶出来了。他说如果我干不成这事，就再也不准我回家。”

“听起来…像个不讲道理的家长。”查尔斯谨慎地说。

“他怪我把这事搞砸了。但我跟他说过，这其实全赖他。我就跟旁边那个垃圾桶一样无辜。不过你也不能全怪他，他得有十几年没坠入过爱河过了。你该见见他前天晚上回家的模样，脸红得像盏中国灯笼，喝了三杯龙舌兰之后哭着跟我说他看见了天使。”

查尔斯有三个PhD学位，但还是听得一头雾水。

快银突然从身后掏出一大束玫瑰花，动作之快，足以让人觉得惊恐。这是那种只有中学男生会买的玫瑰花。红得可怕，中间还镶嵌着毛绒熊，用紫色的包装纸裹着。大概有99朵，因为它是如此之大，几乎把快银整个人都遮住了。查尔斯吓得后退了两步。

“所以我来帮他了。”他说，“我爸绝对单身，请你跟他出去约会。”

“他是……”

“艾瑞克·兰谢尔，”快银说，又补充道，“来你家修水管的。花是他挑的。他挑了一个小时。”

查尔斯瞪着那束花。真的吗，挑了一个小时，选出了这个？

“他告诉我第二次来的时候水管没坏，是你自己砸开的。”快银说，“所以我猜你对他印象不赖，对吧？”

查尔斯脸红了。

“没有这事……”他虚弱地说。

快银咧嘴一笑，把那束花推进了查尔斯怀里。

“我就知道。这说明我可以回家了，对吧？”

“嗯，”查尔斯打量着自己手里的花，打算一回家就把那紫色的包装纸拆了，他笑了笑，“你可以回家了。”


End file.
